Mugen's Affections
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: Kanda is suddenly bombarded with nightmares of the past and now with the problems of the third exorcists and the noah's knowledge of Alma Karma things are looking real bad for our Jap. Luckily Mugen is around to protect him, from everything and everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Man, if i did, i wouldn't be writing this would i?

Warnings: child abuse, rape, possible yaoi situations, swearing, and all around weirdness concerning Mugen...and when I say weirdness I mean really really strange...

this will probably hold spoilers up to chapter 187, just to warn you

Chapter 1

_Before he even opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was the cold metal biting into his skin._

_There were shackles, harsh and cold gripping his wrists and ankles so tightly his hands and feet were becoming numb from the lack of circulation. It hurt to, but what did that matter? The pain never mattered, in fact, it only let him know that he was still alive. That he still had a chance to find that person._

_The shackles were held up by thick, powerful chains that he knew from past experiences were attatched to the wall. The leashes were short, the cuffs holding his tender wrists held up high above his head, his arms stretched taught, giving absolutely no slack, therefore rendering his otherwise powerful arms useless. The same was held for his legs. He was standing on his feet, the entire foot pressed flat into the ground, each limb spread as far apart as they could go, making the muscles in his upper thighs ache. There was no leeway for his ankles either, the chains allowing his foot to move only an inch away from the stone wall._

_The cold was biting, freezing and painful, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. And apparently whatever he did wrong was bad enough for his creator to use the spiked shackles. Each manacle surrounding the fragile and thin joints were lined with needle thin spines, sharp enough to cut through bone, muscle and flesh as easily as if the afforementioned body parts were nothing but a piece of butter or paper. There were ten needles on each shackle, each of them rusted over but still just as sharp as his beloved Mugen. And all forty spines were pressed a good inch into his body, making blood ooze and slide down his pale, pale arms._

_It hurt, especially when he tugged against them but that was alright. The pain kept him grounded. Kept the twelve year old in reality, instead of the wild, unreal world in his head._

_He prefered the world in his head. After all, his innocence was a being of illusions, things that warp time and space and mentality, all to make the victim happy or sad._

_Yes, his world was so much better than this hell hole he was thrust into._

_The exorcist was naked, stripped of every article of clothing and yet the preteen didn't even care. His pride, his dignity, the things that meant the most to him were still intact. So he was fine, perfectly and utterly fine._

_At the moment he couldn't see a thing, there was a cloth over his eyes making it so his vision was completely impaired. He knew what the room he was placed in looked like though, this wasn't the first time Kanda Yuu had been punished._

_The room was constructred into a circular formation. The only opening was the only exit, a heavy metallic door held between cold stones. The room was of a medium size and held underneath the headquarters building. Fuck it was farther down than Hevlaska's chambers were, hence why the air was only freezing, with no hope for a reprieve. There was a large table made of complete metal with metal shackles that were stained with blood and there was an entire cabinet, the size of a full grown adult male, filled with...toys._

_Snorting to himself the child corrected himself. More like torture devices, tools of doom. There were sex toys of every kind inside that cabinet, and quite a few of the things weren't even meant for such activities._

_It didn't stop his creator though._

_Some would stare at him disdainfully if he was to ever tell someone just what their supervisor was able to do. What he always did and what he liked to do. Supervisor Rouvelier was the last man people thought of when they thought of sex._

_Kinky sex._

_Gay sex._

_Pedophilia._

_It was the last thing anyone would ever think of, so if he was to try and ask for help, no one would believe him. So there was no point in doing anything like that. Especially when it would only make the bastard believe he had won._

_He may be a child, but he was created to be a prideful creature, so his pride came first, before his wellbeing. It always would._

_But contrary to popular believe the old man was very into that sort of thing, just like priests in churches in other parts of the world, he went against his religion and went after boy children._

_Kanda's upper lip curled in disgust. Catholics, a bunch of bull shit hypocrites. Rouvelier made it seem like he was some kind of messiah, but he was contradicting his own beliefs by doing what he did to Yuu. That's why the child never bothered to believe in their shit. He was created to fight. To obey. Not to believe in things._

_The expirement's sensitive hearing picked up on soft footsteps on the other side of the door before the metal plane was screeching against the stone walls and floor._

_The door was quickly shut and he could pick up on his tormentors sigh as if it was right in his ear. "Kanda, Kanda? Why do you always end up in this situation?"_

_"Because you're a sadistic bastard...sir."_

_"Heh, good guess, but wrong." Rouvelier's body moved closer to his own entrapped one, the much larger body shadowing his. "You're here because, once again, you disobeyed me."_

_Kanda's lips thinned._

_"Why did you hide Lenalee Lee from my scientists? You know that we're only looking for ways that would work best in helping her synchronize better with her innocence."_

_Hand's fisting above his head Kanda growled. "You aren't helping her! You're only making things worse for her! And why shouldn't I help her out huh? Wasn't I created to save humanity? To protect it? Isn't that why you made me?"_

_The supervisor's hand met his cheek in harsh contact, sending his head to the side. He didn't even react. "Don't get ahead of yourself boy! Just because you're better than the other exorcists does not make you better than me." Rouvelier's voice was smothered in angry growls, and Kanda could only chuckle. It seemed old ulgy was getting upset. If he was lucky he would get frustrated enough to just leave instead of doing his usual treatment whenever he misbehaved. "Besides, you were created to protect myself and the head ups of Central."_

_Yuu turned his head back to face his captor, scowling as he thought on what he did for Lenalee. The little Chinese girl had seemed to grow rather fond of him, for some reason missing the monster that lurked directly beneath the skin. She continued to come to him whenever the supervisor showed his face and she would stick with him, staying near him at all times until her biological brother came to protect her._

_Lately though he's been getting more and more disgusted with Rouvelier's little expierements with the girl and decided to stash her in his room whenever the bastard stated it was time for another session. After all who in their right minds would enter Kanda's room. So she was safe for awhile. Until today._

_A scientist had found her in there when his broken door had opened a crack and a couple more bastards joined the first one, entering his room without permission with their hands out and waring wary expressions. They were treating Kanda as if he was some wild animal that you didn't want to startle. Just becuase he was small for his age didn't mean he couldn't kick ass if he wanted to. Despite their cautious moves, which only proved to amuse the Japanese expierement, the boy knocked them out with little to know problem. Rouvelier found his way to his room, saw the mess and things went black._

_When he came to he was tied up in his 'favorite' little devices._

_"Lenalee...where is Lenalee? What did you do with her?"_

_He could hear his 'fathers' quick hiss of breath at the question and for a minute he feared the worst. "We let her off the hook actually. But what is this...?! I thought we took those worthless emotions out of you when we finished the procedure."_

_Who knows you stuck up bitch, there's a very good possiblity that you screwed it all up. Maybe I am just another human after all?_

_"Does it really matter?"_

_"Yes, it does! You are not meant to protect others! You shouldn't have the want, the desire or anything to do such a thing for a being in this place!"_

_"Who knows maybe you failed?" Kanda's eyelids lowered a little until he was staring up at the older man with an unnerving stare. Sort of like a cat taunting it's prey, never letting the mouse know when the next strike would be given, whether that strike would be lethal or not. Rouvelier was acting like a frightened mouse as well so it only made a small sadistic grin to appear on the boys face. Yes, he was still blind folded, but his high senses were easily able to pick up on the fact that Rouvelier knew the kind of look he was giving him by the fastly beating heart and sudden smell of sweat. "Or maybe I just want to protect her to piss you the hell off."_

_The man snarled down at him and suddenly moved away. Kanda listened, with his head cocked to the side, to the rustling of the man's clothing as he moved and instinctivally knew that Rouvelier's trajectory was the horrid cabinet. "It's your choice really, you filthy bastard. The former or the latter."_

_"Shut your mouth boy! Before I decide to shove something else down there instead!"_

_"What? Your cock? That wouldn't be very wise, I'd just bite it off," Kanda admonished in a polite little voice._

_"I said to shut up!" There was a sound of a metal door opening and Kanda frowned when he heard leather and something like steel being pulled out. A flog maybe? No, the leather was taking too long to slide down the shelf, and was too thick to be a flog. Ah, so it was a whip than. He didn't know what the steel object was though, there were too many metallic things in that cabinet to count or memorize. Speaking of which he wondered absentmindedly which whip it was that was being pulled out. Rouvelier had quite the collection to choose from._

_"I'm going to make you pay you insolent little whelp," Rouvelier's voice was getting closer, along with his scent and the sound of his shuffling footsteps. There was an exicted tone to his voice, and the expierement stiffened at the smell of spiked arousal in the air. It was one he had unfortunately come to get quite accustomed to, and the most disgusting thing he'd ever smelled._

_So much worse than a corpse. Actually, the scent of fresh, warm blood was rather appealing, which was one of the main reasons why he killed so adamently. Even Akuma blood was delicious._

_The Japaneses didn't even bother to reply, he just scowled and showed his teeth, his ears perking a little at the voice in his head._

_Someone was calling him._

_Rouvelier was directly in front of him now, and despite Kanda's threatening snarls he grabbed the boys chin and hefted it up, so he was facing the ceiling. Kanda growled and thrashed, peeved as hell and if he wasn't tied up in these fucking chains he'd overpower and kill the sick fuck with little to no problem. That voice screamed in his head again and he couldn't help but calm down a little, even as his mouth was forced wide open from the supervisor pressing down hard on the pressure points in his jaw._

_Mugen._

_Mugen was calling him._

_"Time for your punishment, son." The last word was stated with an amusement that only proved to make the already enfuriated boy angry enough to say fuck it to the Order and go move in with the Earl. Obviously he couldn't go and do that but he would have said that than and there if the steel thing wasn't being shoved into his mouth._

_Oh. So that's what the metal object was._

_It was one of Rouvelier's steel eggs, an object that was supposed to be shoved up someones ass and this was actually one of the bigger ones that the supervisor had in his sick little arsenal._

_This was going to be different though and the boy couldn't help the shake in his brow. He'd had this thing shoved up his rectum before sure, unlubed and his ass unprepared but never had he had it in his mouth before. Without a sound of pain Kanda was forced to take the steel toy completely in his mouth. The thing gagged him and he heard distinctly over the loud snap of his jaw breaking from the pressure being forced on it to open so wide, Rouvelier's laughter._

_The bastard was enjoying this. He was enjoying shoving a six inch long, two inch wide steel egg down to the back of the twelve year old boy's throat. With a gag, Kanda felt the urge to retch as saliva and blood streamed down his chin as the tip of the egg touched the back of his throat. Twitching from the pain and humiliation Kanda tried to force the thing out when he felt Rouvelier pull on something and he realized that a string had been attatched to the bottom of the egg. With force Kanda was able to hold back and screams or movements that would have betrayed his agony as the egg left the far recesses of his throat, only to feel Rouvelier let go of the string and the weight of the egg pushed it back to the position it was just in a second prior._

_The man patted Kanda on the top of the head. "That's a good boy, able to take it like that," there was still that horrendous amusement in his voice and Kanda couldn't help the vicous snarl that came out garbled in blood and spit. "However, your punishment doesn't end with this. While that sits in your mouth for a bit, I'm going to have some fun."_

_Rouvelier pulled back and from beneath the pounding of his blood in his ears he heard the whip being uncoiled. There was a pause and suddenly the silence was broken with the sound of a snapping sail as the whip flew forward and Kanda's small frame could barely resist shuddering in pain as the Cat o' Nine lashed him, leaving nine bleeding welts in its wake._

_Growling and bleeding Kanda's eyes were clenched tight underneath the cloth and pulled his muscles taught so they couldn't betray his pain. That bastard....there was no way he was going to let that bastard win!_

_Suddenly there was an extremely loud shout in his head by Mugen and everything shattered._

Kanda jumped up in his bed, eyes wide and drenched in a cold sweat. Breathing deep he already knew he was back in his room, but it didn't stop his heart from beating rapidly. Fuck, while he wasn't exactly afraid of the shit Rouvelier had done to him, it didn't mean he liked it. No, he hated it than, he hated the sessions now, and he hated dreaming about them.

They were things he was better off without in all reality.

From the position of the moon outside his still broken window, the eighteen year old figured that it was only sometime in the very early morning, probably only past midnight-his clock was broken to. The lotus was pulsing a steady color of pink in the room, the beats matching perfectly with his blood.

Slowly his breathing calmed down and he looked to the ones who had woken him up.

"Yuu-sama, you were having another nightmare that you were."

The corner of his mouth lifted into a small sincere smile as he looked at his Insects. Multiple of four bright red eyes stared unwavering at him from death white scales. The foot long creatures were floating as they usually did, there six legs dangling beneath their upper body as their long tails trailed slightly towards the ground. There razor sharp teeth glinted behind the long thin beaks and Kanda nodded at their statement.

"Aa, it was Rouvelier though. I'm fine."

The leader, who was slightly bigger than all the others snorted. "Sou ka, Yuu-sama? Dreams of that yarrow never leave you in good shape, that they do."

The Japanese exorcist's shoulders sagged as he let himself fall back onto the bed. "Fine. Whatever you say Mugen. I'm going to try and go back to sleep."

As the man closed his eyes he felt more than saw as all but one of his Insects reverted back into the sword. The leader remained where it was and simply frowned at him. This was the fourth nighrmare of Rouvelier their master has had this week, and the bug felt that it had something to do with the appearance of the Third Exorcists. The reappearance of Alma Karma.

Beady eyes narrowing the Insect couldn't help but shiver with horrid, foreboding feelings. For some reason it had the feeling things were going to go very far down hill, very fast, and its master was going to suffer the brunt of whatever will happen.

Moving closer to its master the Insect nuzzled affectionately into Kanda's cheek, almost purring when Kanda moved into the touch. As the creature of hell moved back to the sword it vowed in it's head. Never again shall that monster hurt you master. No one will ever touch you again my love.

A.U. well there's the first chap. and as you can see future chapters will probably end up holding some odd...interactions and feelings between exorcist and innocence. please leave a review for me, tell me how it was!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews so far you guys, I really appreciate though I have to admit later on things are gonna get quite a little...freaky in later chapters.

Ch.2

Whenever Kanda's hand flew to firmly grip Mugen's hilt, regardless of the minority or severity of the situation, everyone felt the action stood for a silent threat. A foreboding gesture to make people back off, to make himself feel better.

They were wrong. For the most part anyway.

It was in fact to ward them all off, but it wasn't usually Kanda's anger that drew him to act in violence.

It was Mugen's.

Everytime someone else got to close the poor innocence felt threatened, that its weilder was threatened. And that was unacceptable and whenever the blade wanted to lash out, the Insects were adament on breaking through the barrier between their world and earth. So most of the time when Kanda grabbed the hilt during a time of annoyance or a random interval, it was not so much for himself but to try and soothe the Insect's incestant chattering and crying in his head.

But don't get that the wrong way. Kanda Yuu was by no means a peaceful person, so most of the time the threats and attacks are all him.

No ones ever noticed...well Lavi might of. And Bookman...but at times, for no reason the samurai would latch onto the hilt. His thumb and fingers would stroke and smooth the cool metal, in a fashion all to similar to that of a worried parent running nimble fingers through their child's hair.

The Insects couldn't help the compulsions for violence. It was in their nature to fight, to kill, and at times their fear could be so overpowering it would drown out any thoughts of calm and peace from the Japanese's mind and use him as a puppet. He doesn't really mind it though, the expierement relished the slick movement of blade splicing air, of the automatic thrill of the chase.

Of the smell, sight, and sound of blood splashing through the air...

Kanda Yuu and Mugen were mere animals in Central's eyes. Beasts to be carefully supervised and given cautious attention. Like a roaming tiger in a zoo on display Kanda needed a large place to roam around, places to hide, places to eat and drink, and places to play. And HeadQuarters was the perfect place for him to go.

So when Lavi got too close for either of their comforts the redhead had to know to dodge as fast as he could.

"Hey, Yuu-chan - _DON'T CALL ME THAT!_ - relax a little bit."

Black eyes stared point blank into Lavi's one emerald, the orb showing nothing except mirth and amusement. It didn't matter. Kanda could see through his petty masks. Junior had a large smirk on his face, hands up in a show of submission with Mugen's tip centimeters from his throat. The blade was so close that Lavi was actually sweating, and when he swallowed his adams apple hit the blade on the way down.

"Slay him Yuu-sama, this mongrel dared touch you that he did! Slay him!"

The Japanese snarled, his teeth displayed in a vicious show of aggression and Lavi couldn't help the little shiver. "Ne, Yuu-chan," Lavi's mouth twitched at Kanda's rather animalistic growl and the others started to leave their meals to intervene when Mugen gave a sudden harsh glow. Finders were fleeing left and right. "Are ya okay Yuu-chan?"

"Slay him! He disrespects you gensui! Get us to kill him, we want his blood de gozaru!"

"Kanda, enough!"

There was a loud cluck and Mugen's persuasions faded away as a headache grew where Lenalee clapped him with her clipboard of doom. Lavi was backing away slowly, completely aware of the predatory gaze that still rested on him.

There was a trickle of blood oozing in the hollow of the idiot's throat and the Insects purred at the sight.

"Yuu-sama, he's injured," Kanda's frown grew distressed at his innocence's pleas. "Onegai master, we haven't feasted in so long..."

Kanda's vision was suddenly obscured by grey and white as the moyashi stood before him, blocking the stare down between him and Lavi. "Put the sword away Kanda, you've already injured Lavi." He was using his authoritive voice, eyes hard and voice stern. "Back down."

Mugen roared back to life and Miranda flinched away from the katana's harsh blue glow. She had one hand hovering over her innocence, ready to activate her power if Kanda lost it for real and attacked.

"He's trying to dominate you master! Let us show him...show him how weak he really is!"

"Why don't you just back up out of other peope's buisness moyashi!"

Allen snarled, grey eyes flashing as he straightened to his full height. "The name's Allen idiot." Grey eyes clashed cruely with black, each exorcist dueling each other, battling through the shadows of each others dark mysteries to try and find out the truth. To try and find a weakness. "Back down."

Sword rising Kanda let it slide through a lock of white hair, the hair on Allen's neck rising along with the prickling feel of terror and Mugen's strange singing.

In a show of teeth Kanda's voice resembled that of a demonic beast and Miranda frowned at Marie's furrowed brow, his ears picking things up that they couldn't detect.

Under his breath he mumbled, "What is that?"

With a slight tilt of his head that sent his unbound hair over his shoulder in a blueish black waterfall Kanda growled, "Back down. Unless you want your head shaved old man."

The group calmed at that, the common words so usually brought up in their arguments bringing the group to a more relaxed state as Kanda drew back into himself. Sheathing Mugen Kanda gave a final glare to the one who refused to back down and walked away, mindful of Mugen's cautious warnings about Link.

The inspector was writing the information down on his clipboard while Lenalee and the others went to Lavi's no longer frozen side.

With his brows furrowed Allen stared at the spot Kanda just stood in, deeply disturbed by the strange aura surrounding his friend. Sonething really strange was going on but as to be expected he was distracted by Lenalee's voice and the sudden reminder that Lavi had been injured.

"Are you alright? Lavi, you should probably go to the infirmary, he got you pretty good right here," the Chinese girl was prodding very softly and gently around the small cut in the base of the Bookman's throat. Her eyebrows furrowed into a v. Granted Kanda hadn't cut him that badly, the wound was actually rather small but in such a vulnerable and fragile area it could prove deadly if he were to go out to battle.

"I'm fine Lenalee, really." Lavi had his usual happy mask back on his face, the persona covering the extreme curiosity by the slight crimson color that had that had brightened Yuu's eyes. For a minute there he had been genuinly frightened, when they were facing off it didn't feel like he was playing with the bad tempered samurai that despite his cold words would never hurt them...but a predator. Something powerful and dangerous and just the mere memory of the sight was enough to make Lavi's blood run cold, every primal instinct in his body coming from their hiding spots to scream at him. To run as fast as he fucking could. He had been noticing Kanda's strange attitude for a while now. Quite often he would be staring off into space, rubbing soothing hands over Mugen's hilt and it looked as if he had suddenly gotten a lot more attentive to the innocence.

It was just plain weird. Equipment type innocences weren't supposed to feel, to think, to do anything on their own. The only exception he's seen was Lenalee's Dark Boots, and that was another oddity all on its own. Equipments don't protect their wielders because they have no will of their own, they just weren't able to.

It made him wonder if Yuu-chan was reaching Crystal type. Maybe the sword was starting to devlop further, growing stronger and therefore more needy of Kanda's attention. Another strange thing, innocence craving attention. But what made Lavi ponder the most was how he could see Kanda talking to himself everynow and than, soft words of...whatever it was. And everytime he did it he would be staring off into space, his hand rubbing Mugen.

Something was wrong. Seriously wrong.

Marie was shaking his head, as if dazed. Wha-what the hell did he just hear?! Something had been...talking to Kanda, purseuing him, convincing him to kill, to assert himself. Without any heed to the others he headed over to Komui's office; Kanda needed to go on a mission. Whatever was talking was talking about needing blood, needing food, and the blind man had a feeling that if whatever it was didn't get blood soon Kanda would snap and go after people in the Order. Besides, Komui should probably hear about this new information in the first place.

With a gasp Kanda landed on his bed with a flop, his body a dead weight. Everything hurt, every muscle and nerve ached down to the very core from the samurai's intense workout. His muscles burned from overuse, limbs shaking and his cloths stuck to his skin, the sticky residue acting currently as glue, his sweat. The second he had left the cafeteria after the interesting little encounter he had fled to his specific training area in the forest.

Mugen sang as he worked out weeks amount of stress on the surrounding foliage, the blade slicing smoothly and evenly through the trees' thick trunks. The innocence was screaming with aggression as well, the Insects all but begging him to leave these worthless trees, leave the forest and go back to HeadQuarters only a mile away. Oh, how the bugs wanted to go back to that building, to go and search out any human in there whether they be male or female and just simply...

Feed.

They were starving, the poor things. They hadn't fed on anything but tree sap for at least two weeks now and their insistant buzzing was only making Kanda's own agravation worse.

He couldn't be upset with them though. Ever since...ever since his brother disappeared Mugen had been the only one who understood him, the bugs were th only ones were able to feel what he felt. His hunger was their hunger, his temper was theirs, everything that was his, was theirs. His life was theirs.

He wanted to feed just as much as they did, and snarling with barely suppressed rage he spun in a graceful circle, his hair following his movements like the wind and all around him trees tumbled to the ground. Dust had risen in the air, making his eyes water and finally having enough of slicing through dead things he sheathed Mugen and left back to his room.

Eight hours later, he had returned to his room.

He had been training from three to eleven, and the section of forest, picked out solely for him was mutialated. Yeah, that area was his. All because Johnny and the other sentimental idiots of the Order had finally had enough of him cutting down paths through perfectly alive forest. The area he was nor ordered to was nothing but dead trees and shrubbery. Even the river that flowed through there was dead.

It was because an Akuma had once resided there, and noting the deadly force the animals had listened to their instincts and fled for their fucking lives. The only creatures he had seen lately were insects. The Akuma's presence had killed all traces of life in the patch, so instead of cutting down live trees and plants he was really chopping up dead twigs.

It was a win-win. He got to loose a little bit of the angry edge, and he wasn't attacked by cry babies.

Not moving an inch Kanda watched as the lotus pulsed along with each beat of his innocence enflamed blood. The thing in his chest pulsed as well, blood being circuted throughout the innocense's many loops and swirls. After a while his eyelids grew too heavy, and he let himself slip into sleep.

Farther down, miles underneath Hevlaska's chambers and only a few rooms away from the circular shaped room in which Kanda had been tortured a meeting was taking place.

Rouvelier had decided that after a couple of years he really should come and inspect the monster he and Central had made alongside Kanda Yuu.

Unlike the other room this one was square. It was large, about half the size of the cafeteria and was littered with test tubes, inspection tables swabbed with thick leather bonds. There were large cylindar shaped tubes running from floor to ceiling on the right side, the poles filled with a thick, pressuraized liquid that he didn't bother trying to remember the name of. Three of them were barren, and the other held a small, disfigured body that had long been dead. It was a ghostly shade of white with a monkey scalped jaw and limbs that were twice as long as its body. It had no eyes, only sunken sockets and its middle was so concave the inspector could see the outline of its dead heart.

It was a failed expierement, the first out of three.

The second attempt was held within the back wall, where a large section had been cut off by a powerful rubber. The material was strong enough to hold itself against five Level Ones and five Level Twos combined. The long room on the other side was almost barren, besides the expierement there was a tatami mat in the far left corner, a bowl of water and a pile of Akuma flesh. In the far right corner was where it relieved itself.

The creature itself was staring at him, snarling. He stood a few feet away from the glass, but otherwise right in front of it, looking at the bulging orbs that was supposed to be called eyes. They would have been, if its skin wasn't stretched over them. It's skull was a mixture between pitt bull and human, the body thick with unrestrained muscles and long limbs. It stood on all fours, but even at that stand point it was at his eye level. Its skin was thick and coarse, a strange combinations of green and brown with a thin layer of fur overcasing it. Its feet were clawed, the talons viciously sharp and its six foot long tail curled behind it, swinging back and forth. The beast had no nose, nor any lips, just four _huge _fangs, long and thick. Between the set were dozens of smaller teeth, all pure bone white and sharp as a razor. The thick growl it made was enough to set Rouvelier's blood trembling, the low sound nothing but predatory and far worse than any Akuma.

The second expierement was obviously not too happy to see him.

"It's been a while, hasn't it boy," Rouvelier stated, hands held behind his back and usual sick grin on his face. Another growl was his response, but his heart jolted out of his mouth when its webbed hand struck the window, leaving a slightly gooey residue in its wake when it slid down the rubber back to the tiled floor. "Now, now, no reason to get upset. I just thought I'd come and say hello," the human's eyes swiveled down to the floor for a moment before coming back up. "And inform you that we've created another breed of exorcists. Third exorcists."

The beast backed away a little at that, and for all its nasty appearance the movement was slick and graceful. Even from this distance and through the rubber he could hear the soft clicking of its claws hitting the floor. "They're half human, half Akuma, stronger than the regular exorcists and nowhere near as intense as the second. But they're still not enough."

The creature snarled, its mouth opening to showcase rows of dazzlying, shark like teeth. The inside of its maw was pink and fleshy, the tongue curled up within and bristled with blood red spines.

"The Pope and myself had been wondering if perhaps, we should let you out and play with the rest of the group. Obviously there's a big debate seeing as how you're a filthy monster not to be trusted, but at the same time you're a thing of power." Rouvelier's eyes narrowed. "Idiotic beast. I wonder if you even understand a word I'm saying.

"It most likely won't come to pass, but I thought I'd run the possibility down to you, you know. So I can get your hopes up for freedom only to have them crushed." Muscles tensed in the beasts body and Rouvelier laughed at it. Oh yes, it would most definately be coming out of that little confinement only into another. Some of the other scientists that had been instructed to this area had been wondering just why the failure had been kept alive but Rouvelier knew. The thing was to be tested, expieremented on and shown to others, so more ideas could be brought upon expierementation.

That was all this filthy beast was worth.

"Wouldn't it be nice to come out of there...?" his voice was mocking and even though it lashed out at the end he knew it didn't understand the sick mockery laced in his throat much less the words. It had struck out with its spiked tongue, the needled appendage striking the rubber as it stretched to a length of two feet, but he knew there was more tongue in that mouth. The actual length measured around five feet, and the thing was just as strong as its burly arms, the needles spiked with poison.

"Well? Wouldn't it be nice to come out of there for a while...Kanda Ryuunosuke?"

Hoped you guys liked the chap and sorry it took a while. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

mimifoxlove: in the later chapters it stated that Kanda was created in a synthetic disaple project so i'm just running on that mostly, and seeing as how Mugen is the only thing Kanda actually trusts why wouldn't it take over?

thank you everyone for reviewing, i feel so loved right now i really do! hope you like this installment

Ch.3

"You die here, exorci-!" The Level 2 Akuma was abruptly, and rather rudely mind you, interrupted by the slick, smooth slash of a metal blade. At first the beast just stood there, blinking in shocked silence. Wh-what the hell? Turning slowly the coal black beast stared wide eyed at its wannabe target even as a bead of blood slipped down its face.

The exorcist simply stared back, face and eyes completely impassive and uncaring. The bead of blood was growing, the crimson liquid slipping symmetrically down the ugly face until it dripped down its chin. The Insects purred at the kill, multiple eyes watching the beadings that formed all the way down the creatures torso until it seperated its legs at the apex.

"You bastard exorcist!" the samurai rose a brow and cocked his head a little. What do you know? Apparently this Akuma's special ability was that of a woman's annoying tone. The beast's voice was condensending, sharp and loud and Kanda vaguely thought on the many times he'd been scolded by Lenalee. "I was talking to you, you prick! How dare you interrupt me! Me! A Level 2!!!!"

"Does it really look like I give a shit about you? Mesuinu."(bitch, at least i'm pretty sure)

The Insects looked at each other and a few actually dropped their jaws at the Akuma's long, _long _list of insulting words. They were pretty sure it was using every worldly language to...

"Freakish bilinugal Akuma...."

Kanda muttered softly back to them. "It must have been working with the usagi."

Kanda himself only knew three languages. Japanese, good English and bad English.

Not that it mattered. The thing could call him whatever it wanted, could accuse him of whatever it wanted. Non of it bothered him, no ones word bothered him because everyone he spoke to were idiotic, greedy bastards that didn't honestly give a shit about anyone but themselves.

He'd learned that humans were nothing but bitches, and seeing as how Akuma were creatures born of human souls, they were nothing but bitches as well. The only one whose word mattered was Mugen, and all the creatures that lived in his world.

The demon didn't even seem to notice how the right side of its body had shifted downwards as it was still blaring insentives at him. A gnarled pointer finger was pointed right at him and Kanda merely tuned the thing out, waiting for it to notice that it had literally been sliced in two.

Personally he was proud of himself. The cut had been perfectly symmetrical so if the Earl tried to piece it back together all he had to do was get some glue and stitches.

On the Akuma's part there was nothing but confusion. Weren't humans supposed to get all angry and bitchy whenever their pride was injured? Weren't they supposed to go crazy and do all sorts of irrational things? And wasn't the exorcist in front of it known for doing just that? From what it understoon Kanda Yuu was a reckless child that jumped in front of bullets and moving trains just to kill something that pissed him off. So why wasn't he doing it now?

The leader of the Insects stared with wide eyes as the beast died...still shouting nothing but insults. "A strong willed Akuma that it was."

Kanda hummed in agreement, looking on at the battle field. The mission had been a usual one, a simple innocence finding where strange things were happening to the inhabitants. It was rather amusing he thought in a sardonic way, watching as a full grown man weeped and freaked out with a long tail and pointed donkey ears.

He wondered what would happen if he threw the thing at Moyashi and Usagi...

It was kind of strange though, how attentive Komui had been when he'd been asigning the mission. The scientist had uncharacteristically stared hard at both Kanda and Mugen, brow furrowed as if trying to figure something out. But the raven ignored it for Komui Lee was one of the strangest people he'd ever met.

What pissed him off was how one of the Thirds' had been asigned with him.

Rome, Italy was where they had been sent. And naturally the battle had taken place within the Colloseum. There were bodies everywhere, both human and Akuma. The humans had been mostly killed by the Akuma bullets, their bodies reduced to ash but the rest, the rest had been caught in the Third's crossfire.

"Sire...?"

Kanda ignored the Insects' concerned voices, his eyes trained on the red sea in front of him. Everything was red, a sign that his control of the beast within was slipping. Lotus flowers made up the ground, their bright pink and red petals making up a beautiful landscape, some covering and being covered by the corspes. The sky was a luminescent crimson, hills bloody. There were creatures wandering around, their brightly colored skin a great contrast against the garnet setting.

There were little ones, their bodies resembling that of reptilian Lemurs going around and collecting the dead bodies. Their eyes were huge, taking up the majority of their face, ears as large as their paws. Their teeth were jutted, much like those of an Angle fish down in the deep ocean. They were the decomposers.

There were also felines. Bright white fur with beady red eyes. Their brilliant teeth fell down far beneath their lower jaw, ears curved. They were strong, the fur on each beast accenting their muscles much like his jacket did for him. Each had horrendous looking spines erupting down their backs, starting at the base of the skull all the way down to the tip of the rat like tail.

Jumping a little Kanda looked down to see one of the Cats nuzzling into his stomach. The beast was purring in content when he stroked the ear, four bright red eyes staring up at him in appretiation before leaving to feed.

These were the creatures that mattered to Kanda. The world no one else could see, no one else could even imagine. Everyone said that Moyashi's view of the Akuma's trapped soul was spectacular, but if they could see his plane, Allen Walker's view would be void.

The Insects buzzed, slightly annoyed that their wielder was showing his love to others but at the same time they were pleased to see him so at ease.

"So? What's it look like?"

Kanda turned to see the Third right behind him, blonde hair and squinted eyes. Their appearences bothered the samurai greatly. They looked so little of Alma.

"What are you talking about?"

Tokusa grinned, eyes bright with mirth and envy. "Our world of course. I wish I was able to see our father's world."

Immediately Kanda and everything around him snarled. The Cats and Lemurs, along with the Insects jumped at the man's feet. The lotus's were dancing angrily around the Third, the mounds growing and shifting in the background. The felines were baring their teeth, hunching down as the Lemurs crawled up the mounds, a bold individual actually climbing up to rest on Kanda's shoulder.

The Third immediately tensed at Kanda's reaction, oblivious to the world going on around him. The fact that this...this mongrel would even dare presume that he and Kanda were the same! That Alma Karma was both of their parents was an absolute insult! The fact that he couldn't see Alma's creations around him was sure proof that he was nothing.

"Destroy him master!"

The Cats roared with the approval of the Insects' words, each and every lethal beast practically begging to take the blonde down.

"What's wrong Kanda?"

"Don't you dare claim that you and I are the same! The fact that you can't see them is proof that you're nothing!" Kanda's eyes were glowing with anger, he could feel the transformation happening, the shifting taking place under his skin. And oh, how he enjoyed the look of disbelief and pure terror on Tokusa's face. "You are not a part of me, you are not a part of Alma, you and the other Third's are mere substitutes that will soon become obsolete!"

In all actuality, Tokusa knew to keep his mouth shut. He knew he should keep his mouth shut but his pride wouldn't sit back and allow this child to berate him like so. Even if the boy's eyes were glowing bright red, the whites, iris and pupil, all glowing crimson. Even though his teeth were sharpening, skin paling even further than it already was and the strange pulls of things crawling under the flesh...

Tokusa should have kept his mouth shut.

"If the other Third's and myself will become obsolete, than what of you Kanda? You're already dead in the Order's eyes...no one gives a shit about you!! Why do you think they keep using you like they do?!"

Snarling something inhuman, a sound not even an Akuma or Noah could make Kanda nearly made the other man bleed out the ears. He wanted nothing more than to kill him, to tear him to shreds but he held himself back. And grinned.

"You want to know what it's like to see Alma's world?" The samurai's voice was sweet and that was what scared the other the most. "Fine, you can watch as they tear you to bits."

Tokusa's eyes widened when all of a sudden Alma's beautiful red world came before his eyes, but than he saw the Cats and the Lemurs.

He didn't even get the chance to scream before they pounced.

-----------------------------

Running a hand through his hair Kanda paced the room in aggravation. Tokusa's words were still ringing in his head, the mocking scaths setting his blood aflame.

It shouldn't have mattered, it should not have mattered! But it did, it hurt, what the other had stated.

But it was the truth.

Kanda is nothing more than a toy for those who knew what the lotus was capable of, they used and abused him and there was nothing he could do because then...then he would be hunted.

Granted, Mugen really, truly was the main importance in his life besides his missing brother but...The others at the order had somehow reached his heart...reached the barren flower, dug in and latched on like parasites. Especially Lenalee and Komui whom he had know since he was born.

The people who knew of what the lotus was capable of, what the lotus did constantly threw them into his face.

If he didn't allow them to do what they wanted to do to him, they'd go to the others and force them. And unlike Kanda they wouldn't heal. If he seeked retribution for their actions and killed them, he'd be hated even more than he already was.

He was trapped. A toy. Obsolete.

Mugen was practically screaming at him, trying to get him to come to his scenses but it was of no use. The Insects' and the others were at a loss of what to do, never had their beloved master been so depressed. Never had he acted like this.

And no matter what they did or said, he wouldn't calm down. He wouldn't stop pacing.

"Master, please! Try to relax!"

"I can't damnit!"

"That's why we said try sire! Onegai, at least just sit down, meditate." One of the Cats' were the one who spoke up next. The magnificent feline came and rested at Kanda's feet, stopping his frantic movements and its voice was much deeper than that of the Insects'. More growly and altoed. "Sire...rest."

Looking down at the whiskered face the samurai sighed and moved to sit on the bed, back straight. A Lemur came and curled up on his lap, squeaking in a soothing manner and a Cat came and pushed against his back, giving support as the Insects' came and curled beside and on him.

Eyes trained on the lotus flower in the hour glass Kanda felt his shoulders sag. The plant was pulsing and with each pulsation of the flower's pink light there was a rush of blood running through his veins.

Why?

Kanda wanted to snarl at those who felt Kanda was a monster, didn't have emotions.

Of course he didn't have human emotions! For one he wasn't human and for another his heart actually resided out of his body and in its place within his chest rested a ball shaped innocence. Rouvelier had that particular thing seen to personally; he didn't want the weapon to become enraptured in human emotions so he replaced it with Mugen's raw form.

"Have I become obsolete?"

His companions looked up at their master at his sorlorn tone. There was a depressed light in those beautiful eyes and they wanted nothing more than to have it gone.

"You are not obsolete master," one of the Insect's stated. "You are the Reaper's child, how could you be obsolete?" A Cat questioned this one.

Kanda leaned back against the feline and felt other creatures nuzzling up to him from all sides. He was smothered in their warmth, the only warmth he would ever accept. Tokusa's death wasn't as easy as he had thought it was going to be. Sure the idiot died fast but Komui had been very unsure about the whole thing when Kanda claimed it had been an Akuma's doing.

Normally it wouldn't be questioned. But for some reason Komui had been paying extra caution with him.

The man took it, but he didn't buy it.

Closing his eyes Kanda allowed himself to fall asleep, protected and surrounded by Mugen's warmth.

A.U. finished! the whole heart thing will be explained next chapter but what did you guys think about this one?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Eyes narrowed Allen watched as the needle got closer and closer to his skin, the thick blue liquid sloshing around in the clear tube.

Apparently there had been an order that Link promised to make him fulfill, an issue sent by

Rouvelier through one of the golems. And now, not ten minutes later Allen was seated in one of the infirmary chairs, one hand harshly gripping onto the arm rest while the other, his left arm, was palm up. Why they were doing this he didn't know, what was in that vial again he didn't know.

Why they kept messing with him he did know.

For one he pitied Akuma.

Two, he was the Fourteenth. Therefore he was lylliable for who knows how many things.

Didn't mean he had to like it.

Link was standing up right as usual. But out of the norm he had turned away, the inspector apparently disturbed by the transactions as well, but unable to do anything about it. Normally it was the Matron who did infusions and shots, but Rouvelier had brought a couple of his men to do the job this time.

And unlike Link the bastard Rouvelier was watching every second as that needle got closer and closer to the innocence arm.

Glaring when he felt the cold tip brush against his skin Allen lept his gaze up...

To see Lenalee rushing into the room with one of the most horrified expressions he had ever seen on her face, Lavi not far behind. Perhaps they should have closed the hospital doors before starting this.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Yeah, Allen what's goin' on?" Lavi was placing himself between exorcist and scientist, green eye wary as Lenalee wrapped herself around the white haired boys body, boldy staring her tormentor in the eyes.

Blinking in shock Allen muttered, pushing Lenalee off of him, "I don't know myself really. But you guys should get going before you get in trouble."

"Damn straight."

Rouvelier was snarling, upper lip curled as he stared at the two trouble makers. The Bookman he expected it out of but usually the Lee girl ran whenever she spotted him. "You two are directly interfering with Order investigations and are likely to be tried with insubordination."

Lavi rose a brow. "What type of things are ya studying than sir? I've never seen a liquid like that in my life as Bookman."

That right there was a threatening concept, one that had the younger exorcists up on their feet.

Link took a step forward but Lenalee was easily able to tell that the man had approved of their rescue. Her respect however was still dim, if he didn't like what was going on he shouldn't have stayed put like a silent puppy afraid of getting swatted over the head with a newspaper. "Unless the two of you leave at this very moment you will be arressted on the spot."

"Now, now Two Spots," Lavi grinned with a hard gleam in his eye. "No need to get mean."

But it was the threat of trouble that had Allen selflessly pushing the two of them away from him. Much to their chagrin he held his arm out to the scientist and with a smile said to the pair, "I don't want you guys getting in trouble for my sake. Besides, after they arressted you they would have come right back to me for whatever this thing is." Silver eyes glanced up at the previous supervisor with contempt.

"Allen," Lenalee took a step forward, stricken and disturbed but her progress was stopped when Link held his arm out in front of her. "Please stay out of this Ms. Lee."

Lavi snarled, "Some investigation this is. Obviously all you want to do is mess with his head some more!"

Rouvelier opened his mouth but Allen cut him off. "Be that as it may, by letting them do this I'm serving my purpose as an exorcist. I'm helping the Order with whatever research they have going on right now."

Rouvelier nodded. "Thank you for understanding Walker."

Black Allen snarled. "My pleasure sir."

Lavi and Lenalee shivered at the horns reappearance but they were about to push Link out of the way all the same when the needle once again touched red skin.

But something interruppted for them.

The scientist broke out in loud, excrutiating screams of pain as vairious places of his body were bitten and eaten by long, glowing white things with beady little red eyes. Long tails were wrapping around his limbs, grabbing perchase before constriting like a python and the vial was stripped from his hand by a single Bug.

Eyes wide and mouth gaping Rouvelier and the others watched as the concuction was crushed and consumed in a single move before the consumer lodged its long sharp snout into the scientists already bleeding form.

"You don't actually believe his bullshit do you bastard?"

As the man struggled with the Insects Kanda Yuu let himself be known, dark eyes glaring spitefully the Central workers. "Its obvious he's feeding you shit to get the other idiots out of trouble." With a sharp chirping sound Kanda called the Insects off the wounded male and automatically Mugen's First Illusion came flying over to him, white scales stained with blood.

Snarling the Insects glared at Rouvelier, their beady red eyes gleaming with utmost hatred. There were ten of them, all floating and hovering around Kanda's still form. There was the exception of a couple of them, the biggest curled around the samurai's throat and another was wrapped around his bicep.

The exorcist himself had a look harsh enough to kill. None of his attention focused on the others in the room.

"What the fuck was that about you stupid brat?!" The brunette snarled, eyes hard. "Now how are we supposed to conduct the expierement?!"

A blue black brow rose as Kanda tilted his head. "You honestly expect me to care baka yarrow? You do enough expierementing as it is."

Lavi, Allen, Lenalee and Link jumped in shock when one of the Insects laughed. Its voice was high pitched and eerie, enough to set their blood on edge and even Rouvelier was having difficulties sticking it out. "Neh, neh Yuu-sama...these Order people tend to meddle in things they shouldn't be playing with don't they."

The one perched on his shoulder keened in sardonic amusement. "I'll say. Ningen need to learn to keep their noses out of things that don't belong to them that they do. Right Yuu-sama?"

He couldn't help it. The shocked and fearful expressions on their faces had the Japanese's mouth quiriking in a smirk.

Visible eye bulging Lavi pointed at the beasts. "Yuu-chan! I didn't know they could takl!"

"Or have seperate personalities," Link brought in, brows furrowed in confusion. He knew all about the synthetic dysiple project that had taken place nine years ago, just what the exorcist Kanda Yuu really was but there had never been all that much information on Alma Karma. Not enough to understand the creatures that resided in his world.

Kanda snorted at that. "If you did I would have been worried. Mugen never reveals its secrets to anyone but myself."

Rouvelier lifted his chin a little at that, a strange gleam growing in his eye that made the largest Insect stiffen with worry. He was planning something. It appeared that

Lenalee had also seen the look because the Chinese girl had stiffened dramastically, her eyes going wide as if in remembering something.

Upper lip curling the inspector glared at the Japanese exorcist with contempt. "I need to speak with you, in private." Without a passing glance the man walked out of the infirmary and Kanda slowly turned to follow, knowing he had no other choice.

Eyes wide Lenalee jumped forward and grabbed ahold of Kanda's arm, ignoring the frantic hissing of the demonic bugs. "Kanda! You can't go what are you doing?!"

Allen moved closer as well, silver eyes displaying utmost concern. "Let me go instead Kanda, he's going to take his anger of me out on you," white brows were furrowed as the boy spoke, posture screaming a certainty that normally no one would say no to. But Kanda was Kanda and will never concede to the child's demands.

With a laugh the samurai snarled at him, "What?" Lavi flinched back at the harshness in the tone and Lenalee gave a little shriek when an Insect snapped at her and she stepped back. "You honestly think you're the reason I'm doing any of this? You honestly think that you're the reason he's so pissed?"

Lenalee glanced over at her crush and was nearly heart broken to see the hurt expression in his silver eyes. Even Lavi and Link were looking at Kanda as if he was some sort of monster. How come she was the only one who could read him?

The Insects shivered a little when they're master said the next words with so much disdain that they actually transported back into the blade. But what had their attention was that his head was turned when he said the words, his hateful glare turned outwards...towards Rouvelier. "Don't be so conceited."

And with a thoughtful glance to Lenalee the man walked briskly out of the hospital, his footsteps echoing in the silence.

Allen's fists were clenched and his teeth were grinding together. "What's that guys problem?! That fucking bastard all I wanted to do was help!" Turning in his anger the boy threw his fist into the wall with enough force to break skin and Lenalee jumped to tend to the wound.

Wrapping it up she muttered quitely to the boy and to the other curious parties of the group. "He's not doing this to be mean to you. Allen, he's pulling the same exact with you that he did to me before Komui got here."

Lavi chirped. "What do ya mean?"

"You guys know how Rouvelier used me as an expierement every now and then right, to try and boost up my synchronization with my Innocence?" At their nod she continued with a deep breath, "I had been alone for a year before Kanda showed up. He ended up protecting me from Rouvelier by hiding me in his room and through other methods...," she trailed off and looked to the ground biting down on her lower lip.

"Lenalee?"

At the soft touch the girl continued. "But Rouvelier had found out what Kanda was doing and came down to get me himself...there was this one time where Kanda had actually killed one of the people with Rouvelier and instead of taking me down he took Kanda." She turned to the open door, missing her friends expressions. "Every time he came to get me Kanda distracted him somehow and was taken down instead...and every time I tried to stop it but he gave me this look that said 'I'll be fine. Just go to your room and stay there.'" Allen and Lavi gasped when she abruptly sat on one of the cots, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He'd go missing for a week each time it happened, and when he finally came back each time he never told me what happened to him, so I have no idea even today." Her violet eyes stared hard into

Allen's transfixed silver as she said this last bit with strength. "Allen, he gave me that look just now... He didn't want to hurt you, he was trying to get you angry enough to let him go... Allen he's doing for you what he did for me all those years ago."

Allen only stared as the girl sobbed, eyes wide and mouth open as he considered her words.

----------------

He was in the room again. His hands were chained and cuffed above him, his ankles spread out wide, leaving his naked thighs open. He wasn't entirely sure where Mugen was located but his clothing was folded on top of a small table in the back of the room next to the cabinet.

Luckily for him the inspector hadn't felt the need to blind fold him but the other measures were for...security reasons. He didn't want the boy to get loose lest the tragedy happen all over again. Rouvelier didn't need any more dead personnel. But speaking of the dead...

"Did you sincerely believe that I would've bought your tale on how Tokusa had died? Did you honestly think I wouldn't know the difference between killed in battle and slaughtered by yourself?"

Just by listening to him Kanda could tell that Rouvelier was furious. A fact that made him grin. "To be honest I was hoping that you wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between my friends and Akuma."

The elder man huffed in annoyance. Typical of the freakin bitch.

"And why exactly did you kill him?" Walking towards the cabinet Rouvelier started sorting through some of the equipment.

Kanda just smirked but Rouvelier tried his damndest to ignore the Japanese's red tinted gaze.

"Well?"

"He insisted that he was part of Alma's world and that I was obsolete now that the Thirds' have been created." Kanda tilted his head to the side, watching with sadistic humor as his 'hunter' quivered in fear. Normally he would never give explanations to anyone, if it wasn't of there importance than they had no right to know.

But it gave the man such a thrill to see his tormentor twitch in fury under all the long hours it had taken to produce the Third's newly created genetic pool.

And if the guy was smart he'd get rid of the others, get them out of HeadQuarters before the people that lived in this pathetic dwelling would soon realise that their 'monster Kanda' was actually an angry kitten. If the other Thirds' remained who know what'd he do in order to gain some peace.

Rouvelier grasped a long three sided hook with a snarl and with a twist the blades were extended on the whip like cords to latch deep into the exorcist's ribs.

The proof of Kanda's inhumanity.

He didn't even flinch at the sure to be pain.

Then again he could have just gotten immune to it, from all the times he'd been hit.

"You mean to tell me that you killed one of my projects, that cost millions! All because he's not part of your 'family'?!"

"That's pretty much it, yeah."

Pulling back his lips Rouvelier pulled the hooks, dragging away large chunks out of the samurai's flesh. He could see the white bone, the gushing red blood...

And the faint glow beneath the cage before it was healed in seconds.

"Fine," sighing he forced himself to calm down. "Why is it then, that you are now pulling what you used to do for Lee, for Walker?"

"Wasn't I made to save life?"

"As I already told you, _you were made to kill! The only beings you are supposed to protect is myself and the other higher ups!"_ Walking closer he grabbed a fistful of Kanda's hair and pulled their heads close. The other man was now snarling now, a frightening expression, but the same one he gives to all the others. "You shouldn't even _want _to protect anyone. You shouldn't have human emotions at all!"

Breathing deeply Kanda resisted the urge to head but before the other pulled away again. "Walker has enough shit going on with him, you don't need to turn him into something like the Thirds. And as I stated before, perhaps you made a miscalculation in your study when you had the operation performed."

"Apparently I did. Otherwise you'd be acting the puppet you're supposed to be, not a raging sycopath that that goes against orders!"

_That _recieved a show of sharpened canines.

Having to turn away Rouvelier backed up further. Every instinct was screaming at him to run, to run as fast as he fucking could from those dangerously sharp teeth and those currently glowing crimson coloured eyes. "Does that mean I can go back to using Lenalee Lee as the test subj-ack!"

There was a choked gasp, a horrid wet sound as a lean arm of pure muscle crushed his windpipe to the back of the wall. Rouvelier's eyes were wide as they watched the chains swing in their place, blood drops covering the ground from the momentum of when the creature lunged off the wall to trap him. Kanda's nostrils were flaring, his hair waving around him from the dark energy enveloping him and Rouvlier whimpered. There were black diamond claws pushing out from under Kanda's cuticles, every section of his eyes covered in bright, dark crimson as each tooth was sharpened to blades. The man could see the muscles rippling in unattural patterns under the pale skin as a faint black line curved across his forehead.

"If I find out you use anyone else here, Lenalee, Walker, Lavi...any of them! As an expierement..." he leaned in real close so Rouvelier could feel his breath on his face and he wanted to scream at the animalistic quality that had arisen. "If I found out you harrassed any of them...well..." With a quick move Kanda dropped his forearm only to grab the man by the throat and squeeze.

Well...wasn't that funny. Rouvelier was turning blue.

"You don't even want to know what I'll do to you...what I'll inform the Order...just what it was you created from scratch in your labratories."

Rouvelier's eyes widened and he nodded to acknowledge the threat before Kanda flung him away and his body went lax when it collided with the solid surface of the cement walls.

* * *

Rhode and Tyki watched with pitiful eyes as they watched the scene before them.

The creature was thrashing, monsterous body somehow being held tight by the restraints pinning it down. Really, Tyki supposed, the beast looked more like an Akuma then any Noah but what could he say?

He hadn't exactly expected to hear just what it was that Kitchen Knife was either.

The beast was roaring as best it could under the muzzle, wrists held high above and ankles held far below on the table held virtical. Its tail had even been restrained, strapped with who knows what under its back.

They were in a strange room. One with instruments of science, books of religion and computer networkings that explained little by little just what was going on within the beasts blood. Rhode supposed the Order members were trying to figure out how to make better expierements out of him. Already there were tubes and wires struck to his body and there were specimens of his skin held under microscopes.

Tyki took a little step forward. "Kanda Ryuonoskue...the second attempt of the Synthetic Dysable Project and elder brother of Kanda Yuu...the last and only successful expierement," he stated with awe. "It's a shame to see you in such a predicament."

The beasts filmed over eyes were focused on him, screaming at him to set him free. But it wasn't the pair's job to set him free.

Rhode sighed and grabbed ahold of her brother's hand. "It's sad Tyki. That he's punished like this." Sympathetic gold eyes watched from a child's face as the pitiful creature thrashed uselessly in his bonds. "The Earl says they had taken out Kanda's heart before he was awakened didn't he?"

Tyki nodded absentmindedly. "Yea. Rouvelier had it done in a surgical procedure just before the activation, apparently they replaced the heart with the exorcist's raw innocence."

Rhode looked up in shock at her brother. "So the sword he wields...is actually his heart?"

"In a way. Remember how Skinn killed him, twice," at her nod he continued. "The Earl says that his heart, after it was seperated from his body transformed somehow into a lotus flower, so his life beats directly along side the flower's pulses. With each petal that falls, the more lives Kanda Yuu loses."

"Wow," looking down she allowed a large frightening grin to cut her features in half. "I guess we'd better allow the family reunion before the flower completely breaks than right?"

Tyki looked down and smiled.

Rhode used her powers to get inside a certain persons head...

It wasn't their job to let Ryuonoske free.

It was Kanda Yuu's.

well theres chapter 4. hope the explanation made sense and i hope you all have liked this story, thank you so much for the reviews and keep em coming!


End file.
